


Badly Drawn Fandom Clichés: Draco and the Leather Trousers

by Amariel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comic, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariel/pseuds/Amariel
Summary: You can't always get what you want.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Badly Drawn Fandom Clichés: Draco and the Leather Trousers




End file.
